No Rest for the Wicked
by Flamesandembers97
Summary: How? How can she rest? When they live in a city that someone is always trying to kill. Destroy. Take over. Because the wicked don't rest. So neither can the hero's.
1. Chapter 1

**It always kinda bothers me how no one ever mentions how Kara sacrifices so much for everyone. And well this came from it.**

**I tend to have a bad track record for finishing multi chaptered stories (sorry about that). So I wrote this whole story before uploading chapter one. I have some proofreading left on the other chapters but they should be up fairly quickly. All mistakes are my own! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**If I owned any of the rights I wouldn't be writing this:)**

It's not like in the movies.

Slow, peaceful, quiet.

You don't slowly open your eyes to see sunlight shining through a wall of windows. Someone you love sitting at your bedside coming into focus. Holding your hand and smiling at you with unshed tears in their eyes.

No, it's not like that at all.

At least, not for Kara.

The first time she awakes consciousness swims just out of reach. And she tries and tries to open her eyes. She really does, to figure out where she is and how she got here. But all there is, is pain.

Heaviness and pain.

Throbbing, stabbing, _blinding_ pain.

It's everywhere. The throbbing muscles. Her pounding head. However, she quickly decides that a headache is probably the least of her worries. Because the pain radiating from her head has nothing on the stabbing pain coming from her ribs. Or the white hot _burning_ pain all over her back. Her stomach, her legs.

Everywhere.

Why can't she feel anything else?

_Think Kara, think._

_What the hell happened? _

—

_Earlier _

It had started out like just another normal day for Kara. Relatively speaking a normal day for Kara still sounds like something akin to a science fiction film.

Between her day job of a reporter, and her more secretive job of punching rogue aliens into submission—life can get pretty hectic. Even on the most normal days.

She awoke just as the sun was starting to peek over the horizon into her top floor apartment. It's no surprise that Kara, who practically radiates sunshine, wakes with the sun rise every morning. Yet another "advantage" of her alien biology she supposes. Although, never needing to wake up to the shrill cry of an alarm clock was nice, it doesn't do anything to help the exhaustion weighing on her bones.

And Kara sometime wishes that she could just sleep in, just for once.

Maybe take Alex's advice. Alex, who keeps insisting that Kara needs to take it easy sometimes. It's an argument that they have fairly often. Kara working tirelessly at her day and night job, finally getting to the point where she can hardly keep her eyes open or even stand up.

Yet, despite that feeling, she still can't sleep a minute after sunrise. Kara guesses she owes it to her powers.

At night her powers are somewhat dulled due to the lack of sun radiation. Her exceptional hearing and eyesight more cloudy than when the bright orb is shining. Allowing for somewhat of a respite from the constant noise from the metropolitan area. But as soon as the first rays appear over the horizon, the hearing returns. And the peaceful escape of slumber becomes unobtainable.

With a sigh Kara rubs the sleep from her eyes and begins her day.

Sticking to her usual schedule for Wednesdays Kara stops at noonan's for a dozen sticky buns (mostly for herself) and 2 bagels to bring by the precinct before heading to Catco. A habit that had originally been started by Alex. Saying that with their crazy schedules, Kara needed to get to know Maggie in some way. And that way come through the mutual love of food.

It had started out with them meeting at noonan's. Kara would gorge herself on sticky buns and Maggie—taking the more conservative approach—stuck to bagels. Then at Maggie's complaint that, "Not everyone enjoys waking up at the ass crack of dawn," Kara had offered to just run them by the station.

They had settled on Wednesday's. Once again on Maggie's complaint that by the third day of the week she needed some sort of "pick me up" to keep going.

"Little Danvers," Maggie acknowledges with a smile as Kara approaches her desk.

"Good morning Mags," Kara says with her famous sunny Danvers smile.

"Ugh, not everyone is excited for the mornings like you. This alcohol induced headache can't take the sunshine." Maggie groans rubbing at her temples.

"Well, you're talking to someone who doesn't get hangovers sooooo," Kara sing songs causing an impressive eye roll from Maggie.

The banter continues as they go back and forth on issues at the department, Catco, and DEO. All the while laughing and keeping the subjects light.

Although Maggie has a nagging suspicion that Kara is overcompensating for something. Perhaps for the dreariness that is present in her eyes. How they don't quite light up the way they usually do Maggie notes. And her smile just barely reaches her eyes.

Most people would see nothing different in the reporter.

But Maggie knows better.

"How have you been Kara? Really, you look dead on your feet."

"I'm okay."

Kara immediately defends looking down at her hands.

"You know you can always—"

But Maggie's reassurance is cut short.

Because that's when the calls start coming.

One, two, three, then too many phones to count all start ringing at once.

All reports of an attack; some humanoid alien wreaking havoc. Because God forbid the city let her have just one Goddamn day without a disaster.

And Maggie can see that mask cover Kara's face in Seconds. Making eye contact with Maggie's Kara gives her a nod. Then hurries off outside the station. No doubt to save the day once again.

—-

Maggie is not a stranger to stress and long hours. It came with the job description. Serve and protect, when necessary, not when you feel like it. So when Kara walks in it doesn't take Maggie long to pinpoint her rigid stance. The way she holds herself very deliberately. Her shoulders taunt from the weight she carries.

It was one thing Maggie was convinced most people miss about Kara. Sure she was practically a ray of sunshine, always smiling and wayyy too happy in the morning for Maggie's liking. But there was always tension present in her stance.

In her eyes and the dark circles under them.

Like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Which Maggie knows is not far from the truth.

Because between saving the world and being the fearless reporter she was... Kara doesn't get many opportunities to take it easy.

"How have you been Kara? Really, you look dead on your feet."

"I'm okay." Kara says quickly, too quickly.

And Maggie knows she isn't. A conversation she had with Alex the previous night coming to mind...

"_She isn't sleeping Mags," Alex says with a somber look. "She was out on Supergirl Duty all night last night, then instead of going home and getting some sleep, she goes to Catco and writes an article on the anti alien movements going on."_

"_Well, have you talked to her about it babe?" Maggie asks gently. She of all people knows how Alex gets when it comes to her baby sister. _

"_Of course I have," Alex says frustration seeping into her words. "She always just gives me generic answers; "I'm fine," or "I'm okay." But I know she's not fine Maggie. Anyone that knows her can see that. But the more I push the more defensive she gets. A few days ago I pushed a little too hard and she almost bit my head off." _

_Maggie sighs. She knows Alex is right. For Kara to lose her temper on someone is almost unheard of, especially when that someone is Alex. So if she really did loose her temper..._

_Alex shakes her head and sets down the potato she had been peeling. Picking up another one, Alex sighs, "But that's not the worst of it. It was almost like she was begging me to tell her how she can rest. I don't know... I'm just worried about her." _

"_I know you are," Maggie placates. "But you know how stubborn your sister is, she rivals even you in that aspect." _

_Alex gave an indignant huff and eye roll._

"_You'll just have to give her time babe, she will listen to you in time." _

Maggie is brought back to the present when the phones start ringing. The front desk, Davidson's desk, then hers too.

And Maggie sees the demeanor change immediately. Kara's shoulders pull up, her face morph from an easy going laugh to the determined gaze of supergirl. It was no longer Kara sitting at her desk. No, this is Supergirl.

She nods at Maggie and then turns on her heel and out the door. No doubt to suit up and save the day.

And Maggie can't help the feeling of dread start to bloom in the pit of her stomach.

—

_Come on, come on, come on._

Alex thinks.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

She curses her luck. Of course they would have to be caught in the traffic fleeing the very scene that they were trying to reach. Even with the sirens, lights, and the fake FBI insignia on the side of the black vehicle there is only so much they can do.

Because they can't fly above the sea of cars.

Can't ride through the crowds of people on the sidewalk.

The thundering from ahead only taunts them as they sit waiting for a way through. But panic blinds people to anything but their own safety.

Fuck it.

She's done waiting. That's her little sister out there. And

From the sound of the ongoing fight, it doesn't seem like this is an easy one.

Alex exits the van. Full tactical gear, and turns to the other agents.

"We aren't getting anywhere like this, let's go."

Alex leads the way. Running around vehicles and people as the flee from yet another disaster. And Alex wonders in the back of her mind how much this city can take. It's no secret that National City has seen more disasters over the past 4 years than ever before. And knows that Kara feels some measure of ornate responsibility for that.

But the moment she put on that cape there was no going back. She can't just hang it up and hope for alien invasions, and anti alien hate groups inciting violence to go away.

Alex knows that more times than not Kara carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sees it in her stance. In the dark circles under her eyes. Because if Kara hears a scream, how can she sit ideally by and do nothing?

What kind of person would that make her?

Kara had asked Alex that same question just a few nights before. After Alex insisted yet again that Kara needed to get some rest. That she is always so busy saving everyone else, she forgets to save herself. But it's that million dollar question that Kara always fires back. The one that Alex has yet to find an answer to.

How?

How can she rest?

When they live in a city that someone is always trying to kill.

Destroy.

Take over.

Because the wicked don't rest. So neither can the hero's.

And every time Kara asks, Alex gets the feeling it becomes less of a rhetorical question, and more of a plea. Because it seems like Kara really does want an answer.

How? How can she get some rest?

Because even the girl of steel needs a break. But that is a luxury she can't afford. A luxury that National City can't afford.

"Alex!"

Maggie's voice jars her from her thoughts. She sounds worried. Scared even. And Maggie doesn't scare easy.

It doesn't take long to pinpoint the reason for her fear. Less than a hundred yards away Alex sees it. And the sight makes her want to run. Run towards her little sister who is currently suspended in the air. Held around the neck by a humanoid like alien. Standing 10 feet tall, legs and arms as thick as tree trunks. Green scaly skin, spikes up its spine measuring at least a foot long. But that's not what worries Alex the most.

No.

The most concerning this is that Kara is completely limp. Arms hanging at her side, head lolling around like a rag doll. Blood leaking from the side of her mouth.

"Supergirl!" Alex exclaims. As she finally gets her feet to move. She sprints towards the pair drawing her weapon. Knowing that if Kara still hasn't taken the alien down there is little she can hope to do. She knows this, but she doesn't give a damn. Her concern for her sister outweighing everything else.

Her movements draw the attention of the alien. A Zeteriod her brain supplies. Pulling that information from somewhere deep inside of her brain.

"A_ humanoid alien that has the power to sap energy from their target through physical contact._"

Because Of. Freaking. Course.

The alien tears his attention away from his prey and narrows his eyes on Alex.

Good.

Not that Alex wants all of his attention but at least he's not focused on Kara.

However, her relief is short lived when the alien tosses Kara aside like she was nothing more than an unwanted piece of trash. Straight into a glass window of one of the nearby sky scrapers.

Alex watches in terror as the window shatters on impact leaving glass raining down on the prone form of supergirl. Deep red crimson slowly starting to seep out around her surrounding Kara in a halo of red.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie sees the moment that the fury lights in Alex's eyes. Knows that nothing else in the world exists right now. Nothing else matters, nothing but saving Kara. Kara who still hasn't moved. Laying in a sea of glass and blood. An ever growing pool of red seeping out in all directions. And Maggie vaguely wonders how much blood Kryptonian's have.

Because it already seems like too much.

She hears her same thoughts voiced over the coms by some of the other officers on scene.

"Shit, is she okay?"

"That's a lot of blood."

"I've never seen her bleed before."

Maggie can agree with that. She has always been there to see the aftermath of Kara's injuries. With her under the sunlamps, joking and asking for potstickers. Insisting that she is fine when Alex fusses over her.

Saying that she needs to stay under the sunlamps.

But Maggie has never personally seen this. The Girl of Steel, Sunny Danvers, the girl that pulls smiles from a never ending pool of optimism—laying prone and unmoving.

Maggie's knows this is a sight she won't soon forget. And now she understands even more. Understands Alex's fierce need to protect Kara. Because if anyone deserves to be protected. It's the little girl from krypton, who has lost everything, but yet still loves and believes so deeply.

"Sawyer, get over there and triage. FBI says they have medics on the way. We will deal with the asshole."

Maggie knows that Davidson is only telling her this because he knows her connection with Alex.

With supergirl.

With the "FBI."

But his reasons don't matter.

Maggie's looks briefly to where the fight is still ongoing. As cops and DEO agents alike open fire. And somewhere in the fray is Alex; her fiancé and Supergirl's sister.

Maggie wants to help. But she knows that if Alex can't be by Kara's side she would want Maggie to be there.

So she sprints for the superhero, still laying unmoving. If Maggie didn't know better she would think that Kara was dead.

At least, she hopes she knew better.

Ignoring the glass that crunches under her boots and the slippery feeling of blood on the marble floor Maggie's kneels by Kara. She is laying on her back, her head to the side and a trickle of blood escaping her mouth.

And God.

Oh, God.

Maggie's doesn't even know where to start. There is blood everywhere. Tears in the fabric of her super suit that resemble claw marks allowing the shards of glass entrance into the otherwise flawless skin of the Girl of Steel. The worst one Maggie decides is the shard of glass sticking from under her left rib cage. Two inches wide and God only knows how deep it goes, deep red crimson spilling out from around it.

Maggie is at a loss of what to do. She knows to put pressure. But how can she being to cover all of the wounds? And how can she put pressure on a wound when the foreign object is still embedded in it?

Shaking hands grab at Kara's face. Brush the hair out of her face and search for any signs of life.

"Kara? Hey little Danvers you with me?"

No response.

Patting her cheek Maggie's tries again.

"Alex is gunna kill you if you don't wake up Kara," Maggie whispers. Although, the salt building in her vision, and the lump in her throat betray the fact that she isn't expecting Kara to answer.

Slowly and deliberately Maggie moves one hand away from her hairline, and after brief hesitation, reaches for the pulse point on Kara's neck.

With baited breath Maggie waits, and prays to a God she hasn't thought about in years.

The pulse is there.

Faint. Thready. Slow.

But there.

"Mags?" A hand on her shoulder.

And in all the chaos Maggie hadn't even noticed Alex walk up behind her.

Maggie turns to her fiancé. Takes note of how she is cradling one arm around her ribs. Of how she has a nasty cut along her hairline that seeps blood down in her face. But otherwise looks unharmed. Superficial wounds Maggie surmises.

Unlike Kara.

"We need to get her to the DEO now."

It's a wonder Maggie can even say it without choking on the lump in her throat.

—

Numb.

That's how Lena feels as she watches the news reports. The helicopter footage of the fight and aftermath is grainy and shaky. But the outcome is clear; the superhero laying in an ever growing pool of blood.

There is too much.

Too much red.

Too much time passing.

But Lena watches, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

Lena is torn, because she hates that the media is out and about already. Capitalizing on the tragedy as usual. Circling the scene like vultures. But she is also thankful that she knows what's going on.

If it bleeds it leads.

A horrible saying, but a true one. The media capitalizes on pain and suffering. Especially when the Girl of Steel is involved. She has been the savior of the city so many times, people feel a sort of connection to her. And Lena supposes she can't fault people for caring.

But it isn't Supergirl that Lena is worried about.

No.

Regardless if the blonde knows it, there have been too many coincidences to ignore that Kara and the Girl of Steel are one in the same.

Lena is no twelfth level intellect but she is no idiot either. Plus, the glasses and a pony tail didn't do much to alter her appearance.

She still had the same striking blue eyes. The eyes that regardless of the hurt they've experienced, still hold so much kindness and understanding.

Still had the same scar above her eyebrow. And the adorable crinkle that would appear when the blonde worried.

Lena has wanted to confront Kara about her secret for a while now. When she first put the pieces together Lena was livid. Her best friend, the person she trusted most in this world, had been living a a double life. Keeping a huge part of her life secret.

Looking back, Lena was glad she hadn't followed her initial instinct. To go straight to Kara's apartment and demand an answer to why she didn't trust her. Even after all they had been through.

But after a couple hours and a scotch induce nap Lena sees it from a different point of view. A secret identity Is secret for a reason. The more people that know, the more people are at risk.

It has to be hard too, Lena had reasoned. Not ever getting to be "normal." Having all those powers whether you want them or not. Lena knows that one of the many reasons she cherish's Kara so much is because she doesn't treat her differently because of who she is. Lena owns and operates a billion dollar company. But Kara unlike so many others isn't in it for Lena's fame, or for her money. She truly cares about her. Of that she has no doubt.

So Lena doesn't say anything to Kara. Or Alex. Or James. Or any of the other people that she is sure knows about Kara's other job.

But now it's different.

Now Kara is bleeding profusely on live television.

Unmoving.

Lena sees a figure running towards her. But can't make out much else, she just hopes that they can do something. Anything, to help her.

She watches with bated breath and the news feed switches over to the alien. Who seems to finally have been brought down by an army of police and other agents.

As Lena watches as another figure runs towards the prone form of the Girl of Steel. She can pretty safely surmise that those figures are Alex and Maggie.

And that's when Lena decides she is done playing dumb.

"Eve, call for my car please. It's urgent."


	3. Chapter 3

Her phone is vibrating.

Again.

The incessant buzzing seems like it hasn't stopped in… well, Alex really doesn't know how long.

At the very least, since she plopped down in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the DEO medical wing.

Alex knows she should answer. It could be any number of people, Eliza, James, Winn. No doubt all wondering about the condition of National City's own Alien personification of sunshine.

However, Alex can't seem to find the motivation to reach for her phone. Her elbows on her knees, head in her hands, staring at the dried crimson on her tactical boots.

Her hands covered in that same crimson.

The coppery liquid that should still be inside her little sister.

Alex felt like she was living one of her worst nightmares. Kara seriously injured because she failed. Failed to get there in time. Failed to stop her sister from going despite the gut feeling like something would go wrong. Failed to convince Kara that she needed rest.

Fail, fail, fail.

How could Alex answer her phone to tell the people who loved Kara how she had failed her.

God, Eliza would hate her.

Alex let out a choked sob. She wishes Maggie was here.

Alex knows whatever she is doing is important. She vaguely remembers Maggie escorting her to the waiting room and down into the hard chair that she now sits in. Saying that she would be back as soon as possible, but that she had to take care of something.

And telling Alex to let her know about any changes in Kara's condition.

Since then, Alex hasn't even so much as moved. Staring down at her feet, mind racing about all the different scenarios.

Scenarios in which Kara doesn't make it.

Where Kara doesn't heal.

"Ma'am."

Where she has to tell their mother that she failed.

"Ma'am."

Where it's all her fault.

"Agent Danvers."

That brings Alex out of her revere and she looks up to the agent that is tentatively shifting from one foot to another.

"There is a Lena Luther at the doors. She is insisting to either be let through or to speak with you immediately." The agent pauses and shuffles his feet nervously. "She uh... she says that she knows who Supergirl is."

The muscles in Alex's jaw work as she clenches her teeth together.

Well, shit.

—

Being completely honest Maggie can't say that she is surprised.

Hanging around the Danvers sisters a couple times was all it took for her to figure out Kara's secret identity. So, it wasn't hard for Maggie to believe that Lena Luther, a girl with more degree than Maggie can fathom, has figured it out as well.

Maggie had missed the initial interaction. Off calling her bosses and taking an ass chewing for leaving the scene without debrief or following proper protocol. Being completely honest Maggie didn't give two shits about protocol right now. However, she needed to keep her job, so keeping her bosses placated was a necessary evil.

As much as she hated to leave Alex in her current state in the waiting room of the DEO's medical wing, she really had no other choice.

Although upon her return she saw an empty room, the faint marks of dried crimson on the floor in front of the chair her fiancé previously occupied.

Now, Maggie stands watching the interaction between Alex and Lena. They both sit rigid in one of the many glass rooms of the DEO. Alex handing Lena stacks of paper, and Lena wordlessly skimming the documents, signing what is presumably her name on the bottom line.

Maggie is a detective, so she is pretty certain she knows whats going on. Lena finally got tired of pretending not to know about Kara's alter ego. And now Alex as second in command has to ensure to follow procedure.

After the papers have all been signed Alex motions for the door mouthing something that Maggie can't quite decipher. Walking towards the duo Maggie notes that Alex had at the very least washed her hands. And had some butterfly bandages on the cut at her hairline. The traces of hers and her sister's blood now gone, making her look presentable again. However, the way she cradles her side and walks very deliberately makes it clear that she is still far from okay.

"Maggie," Alex says relief obvious in her voice as she increases her speed towards her fiancé and hugs her fiercely. "Any word on Kara?"

Maggie makes eye contact with Lena over Alex's shoulder and gives her a small smile. Lena returns the smile as best she could, but from their close proximity Maggie can see how blood shot her eyes are.

How her eyes are puffy and the makeup on her cheeks streaked by tears.

She's been crying.

And Maggie knows what a strong woman the Luthor is, so if she's been crying… She must really care for Kara.

"I was going to ask you the same. No word yet?"

Alex just shook her head and glanced at her shoes.

"Well, come on then," Maggies whispers putting her arm around Alex for support.

"Lets go check on baby Danvers."

—

Sunshine.

It's amazing to Lena that the one thing Kara always seems to radiate is the one thing that can heal her.

Lena's eyes don't leave the superhero's frame as she moves her head from side to side attempting to stretch her neck.

She had spent several hours in the uncomfortable metal chairs of the DEO medical wing alongside Alex and Maggie. The chair and her stiff posture of worry doing nothing for the stiffness in her neck.

That is until the doctor exited and gave them all news on Kara's condition.

Said that they had removed all the glass.

Over 50 pieces of it.

Although they couldn't be certain, she had said that once the creature got ahold of Kara, it sapped her powers in mere seconds.

Hence why the glass was able to penetrate the skin of the girl of steel.

She had lost a lot of blood, and due to the fact that Superman is off world in Argo City, they had no way to give her a transfusion.

So for now Kara will have to rest under the sunlamps and wait.

Although, the doctor suspects she will be in pain for a while. Claims that before her powers can even begin to be restored, that her blood will have to be replenished.

Which could take days.

Even weeks.

And until then Kara will have to heal like any other human.

Lena sighs.

Kara looks so different like this.

Dressed in scrubs, her golden hair creating a halo around her head.

Lena wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort her friend.

Her best friend.

Her best friend that she may or may not have a little (it's not little) crush on.

But Alex had said that staying in the room with that much sun radiation could cause skin cancer. So, she watched and waited. Staring through a polarized pane of glass, standing vigil and waiting patiently for Kara to wake up.

"You really love her don't you?"

Lena started. But she didn't turn around, eyes still locked on Kara's face.

"Is it that obvious?" Lena asks, her voice shaking. There was no point in denying it, not now.

"No," Alex says as she approaches the glass. "But, she's my little sister. It's my job to look out for her and her best interests. And trust me one of those interests is you."

"She is my best friend."

_But I want her to be more._

"She loves you too, you know?" And Alex says it with so much confidence that Lena almost wants to believe her. "Even if she doesn't see it yet. She loves you."

"I'm her best friend." Lena repeats. She can't let herself hope that Kara feels the same that she does. She will only be disappointed, and Lena would much rather have Kara as a best friend, than not have her at all.

"God," Alex laughs lightly. "You're as stubborn as she is."

Lena finally turns her head to look at Alex. She had finally cleaned up from the fight. Her tactical suit now gone, along with the soot and blood that had covered it. Now all she wore was a black DEO T-shirt and sweat pants. Making her look a lot less threatening compared to the "Agent Danvers" persona she supported earlier.

"I'm a Luthor, I come by it honestly." Lena scoffs.

Alex raises her hands in defense.

"All I'm saying, is that if you let yourself, you would see how much Kara truly cares for you," Alex pauses as if deciding whether or not to say more.

"She talks about you all the time you know. And whether or not you choose to see it, you deserve to have someone care about you. I know you're scared. Because every time you care for someone, something bad happens. But you cant punish yourself for the sins of your family. Whatever they did, is their own fault, not yours."

Lena sucks in a shuddering breath, wondering how Alex could see through her so soundly. Picking apart her mind, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"You don't have to respond to that," Alex tell her gently. "Just know that no matter what happens, I'm glad my sister has you."

With that Alex turns on her heel and leaves Lena to her thoughts.

And Lena wonders as she studies Kara; _How can I not love her?_

—

Yet again, Kara swims on the edge of consciousness.

Although, not unlike last time, there is a lot of pain. But at least this time her senses seem to be working. She can hear an incessant beeping to her right. Feel a cushion beneath her body, along with a tight pressure across her abdomen.

Warmth radiated all around her, making her squirm. It was all too much, the sound, the feeling, the pain. She just wanted it to stop.

Kara attempted to move her hands up to cover her ears. But something was tangled around them. Pulling against her arms stoping her movements and causing an uncomfortable tugging sensation.

She coaxes her eyes open, but they are immediately assaulted by the light that radiates above her. And she cant stop the panic that rises in her chest.

She is hyperventilating and thrashing around before she even realizes what is happening. Loud crashes occur all around her and she screams from the pain.

"Woah woah! Kara you gotta calm down!"

That seems to slow her movements but the panic is still there as her breathing increases in rate even still.

"Just breathe Kara," A soothing voice placates. "Thats it breathe."

"Alex?"

And Kara is surprised by how raspy her own voice is.

"Yeah Kar," the relief in Alex's voice is palpable. "I'm here. I'm here." Alex soothes as she run her hand across Kara's forehead.

Finally able to open her eyes again Kara see that she is in the sunroom of the DEO. Medical supplies and equipment now strewn across the room, no doubt due to Kara's earlier freak out.

Alex looks like a mess. Wearing a DEO T-shirt and sweats, Her eyes surrounded by dark circles, the whites of her eyes red with the visible blood vessels in them. A nasty looking cut along her hairline, butterfly bandages holding the skin together. Unshed tears threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Alex.. you.. you're hurt?" Kara questions worriedly her brows scrunching together.

Alex scoffs at the, a choked laugh making its way out of her mouth.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" Alex questions with a watery smile. "You're the one that was on death's doorstep."

And Kara can't help but smile back, "Well, you know what they say about the danvers sisters?"

"We should come with a warning," they say simultaneously.

"If that ain't the truth," the voice of Maggie Sawyer cuts in.

The sisters look towards the door way and see Maggie Sawyer standing with a smug smile on her face with no other than Lena Luthor standing at her shoulder.

Kara looks at Lena with wide eyes.

Then at Maggie.

Then at Alex.

Then back to Lena.

Her mouth agape she realizes what this must mean.

"Miss Luthor I— I um— you uh— Lena, you're here. At the DEO, with Maggie, and Alex. Oh God, you have to know I wanted to tell you for so long but I was just so scared. Scared that you would hate me for lying to you because you were a Luthor. Which is totally not why I was lying to you thats not what I meant. You know i trust you more than anyone else in the world. And I—"

"Gosh, you're adorable when you ramble," Lena says with a smile, her own tears threatening to spill over.

"Wait," Kara says looking around the room hopefully. "You're not mad?"

"Oh please," Maggie interjects with an eye roll sharing a knowing look with Alex. "As if Lena could ever stay mad at you Kara. Especially when you were just knocking on deaths door."

As if serving as a reminder Kara suddenly feels exhausted. The pain that was all consuming earlier coming back with dull throbs causing Kara to grimace.

"Speaking of death," Kara says tightly. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a train?"

"That alien you ran off to fight the other day packed quite the punch. As did the window you fell into" Alex says pushing Kara's shoulders lightly back down onto the bed.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Kara grunts.

"You really scared me—well all us you know." Lena speaks for the first time. And she sounds so small, Kara doesn't ever think she's heard Lena—the owner and CEO of a billion dollar company—sound small. It just makes her want to hug her and make her feel better.

Which, being completely honest, Kara does want to hug Lena quite often.

"I'm sorry," Kara mutters avoiding eye contact out of shame. "I'm sorry for so much."

"It's okay," Lena says as she walks towards Kara, taking her hand in hers and squeezing lightly. "I'm here now, and you're okay. That's all that matters. Now rest, you need it."

And Kara can't help but feel like Lena is right, everything will be okay. So she closes her eyes, perfectly content with the world around her.

And rests.


End file.
